


Thou Shalt Love

by DumbSnakeFan



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen Walker Needs a Hug, Allen Walker is Done, Allen Walker is a Noah, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Catholic Imagery, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Gen, Hurt Allen Walker, Inaccurate Catholicism, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Noah Family Shenanigans, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective, Platonic Relationships, Possessive Behavior, Spoilers, everyone is stressed, nea is a little shit, no beta we die like men, or void man in my case I guess, will there be romance in this? we shall see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbSnakeFan/pseuds/DumbSnakeFan
Summary: In a desperate bid to release Allen from the 14th's clutches, Johnny attempts a spell to separate the two and kill the 14th. But magic has a will of its own and the spell is twisted in a way that was never intended. The result is a horrified Allen, forced to grapple with the aftermath, and an overprotective Nea stealing him away. The tide of the war has changed with the newest Noah trying to meet the challenge without losing himself. While the future before him is filled with darkness Allen will keep on walking.
Relationships: Allen Walker & Mana Walker, Cross Marian & Allen Walker, Nea D. Campbell & Allen Walker, Nea D. Campbell & Cross Marian, Nea D. Campbell & Mana Walker, Nea D. Campbell & Noah Family, Nea D. Campbell & Sennen Hakushaku | Millennium Earl, Noah Family & Allen Walker, Road Kamelot & Allen Walker, Sennen Hakushaku | Millennium Earl & Allen Walker, Sheril Kamelot & Allen Walker, Tyki Mikk & Allen Walker, Wisely Kamelot & Allen Walker
Comments: 79
Kudos: 258





	1. A Crown of Thorns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got my first D. Gray-Man fic up here! This takes place right after Kanda and Johnny catch up to Allen. Really looking forward to writing more for this concept!

Awareness came to Allen slowly and painfully. Through blurry eyes he could make out Kanda, his angry expression cast in shadow, his hands firm on Allen’s arms. Behind him Johnny stood stiffly while chanting in a language that mirrored that of Cross’ magical incantations. None of this made sense in his still foggy mind. The agonising pain flooding Allen’s whole being to the brim didn’t do him any favors. Allen bit his lip to hold back the scream that was ready to rip itself from his throat; blood pulled in his mouth from his effort. It felt like something was being torn from himself violently.

In that moment all his mind could focus on was getting away from this feeling. Nothing in his life, despite how many grievous wounds he’d had, had ever felt as bad as this. Even the ever present 14th seemed to have faded from his mind some. His arms thrashed out on pure adrenaline, unquardenated but with his usual strength behind it. Kanda was swore as he fought to keep him pressed against the bed. Had he the presence of mind to do so Allen would’ve gladly thrown Kanda into a fucking wall before bolting out of the room like a bat out of hell. But as the pain seeped even deeper all Allen could do was let go and scream in anguish, pulling harshly on his vocal cords.

With the damn broken Allen couldn’t hold back any longer; his screams filled the room and grew louder by the minute. The hands holding him down flinched before gripping his arms tighter. There was some vicious part of him that felt deeply satisfied at the reaction. It would serve the two of them right; to force him into such a state was disgusting. They hadn’t cared to explain anything, or even so hello, before doing this to him.

That train of thought was cut short when Allen noticed the new presence forming beside him. Dark matter swirled around a dark figure, featureless and still. The very air itself was weighed down with a familiar way. It was so close to the time he’d fought Tyki in that unexplained second form. Not exactly but close enough to draw the parallel. Still Allen could only pay attention to it so much with his mind lost in the flaring pain of his soul splitting in two. His throat burned as the screams reached a fever pitch and Allen’s voice gave a pathetic crackling sound.

An eternity seemed to pass before the pain eased enough for Allen to feel human again. His body sagged in relief. Only a dull throb from his forehead remained beside the ache that had been left. With enough brain power now to take in what was around him, Allen scanned the room. Somehow Kanda actually had been thrown against the opposite wall; wood splintering around him. Johnny was crouched down next to him, shaking like a leaf, with wide eyes directed towards where the shadow had been.

It was the smooth voice of the 14th that broke through the thick silence that had settled in. “Well, this sure is a shit show.” Allen stared at the unsettling that was stretching across the 14th’s face. He looked just the same as the last time Allen had seen him. Those sharp golden eyes and short messy black hair that almost covered the stigmata that swept across his forehead. Unlike the laid back presence he’d had the last time they’d met, an edge of rage simmered from the 14th. All of them tensed while Allen and Kanda prepared for a fight.

“Wha-” Allen attempted to say before a wet cough stopped him. A cold hand brushed against his check; its caress a strange comfort that soothed an ache Allen hadn’t even been aware of. Without his permission, Allen relaxed and his eyes slipped shut. In the back of his mind the whisper of a memory of Mana rose up. He pushed it back before the melancholy consumed him.

“My dearest Allen,” Nea said fondly as he drew circles on Allen’s check with his thumb. “you always manage to get yourself into the worst situations don’t you?” The resignation in his tone didn’t go over his head, nor did the familiarity. “But this time really does take the cake.”

He pulled himself away from Nea and said, “Explain you twat.” Any bite to his words had been washed away by the lingering exhaustion. The smile on Nea’s face was soft and indulgent as he let Allen go.

“Y’know, I’m not the one you should be asking.” Piercing eyes locked onto their target with the ease of a well versed predator. With such intense attention directed at him Johnny froze like a startled deer. “You should be asking glasses over there, since it was his fuck up that got us here.”

This pushed Kanda into action, unsheathing Mugen at lightning speed. He was worse for wear but ready to fight. The dark determination in his eyes hadn’t changed at all. It hurt to see him again, the uniform of the Order on him once again. Those chains that Allen had helped him break were once again in place. That burned in a way that Allen didn’t want to think about much. His brain was still trying to grapple with the separation of Nea from his body already. Everything was confusing and nothing made any sense to him. All the while the throbbing at his forehead continued on.

Nea, leaving Johnny be for now, turned his eyes back to size Allen up. “At least you’ll be able to pull off gray, though.” The teasing nature did nothing to stop the panic from gripping Allen. There was no way, no way that what he implied was happening. Without Nea awakening inside him anymore the transformation should stop right? He couldn’t have gone through all that pain at the seperation just for him to become a Noah! Yet the feeling of skin breaking on his forehead spoke differently. Allen felt numb as blood slipped out the wound. Johnny gasped as he saw the crosses forming on his brow.

Within seconds, Kanda’s sword was pressed tight to Nae’s throat. Face twisted up with rage he looked ready to kill. “What the fuck did you do to him you freak?” Kanda demanded. Not caring to answer, Nea brought his foot out at an alarming speed and kicked Kanda squire in the chest. In mid air Kanda twisted to land better with a string of curses following him. Allen tried to get up, to do something, but collapsed back onto the mattress. Grey eyes met gold as Nea moved to hover over him. He wanted to yell out his rage but hadn’t the voice left to do so. Instead Allen glared at Nea as the throbbing spread deep into his skull.

The growing pain also brought unfamiliar images that swirled around his brain, full of blinding emotion. Sorrow, grief, joy, anger. So many all at once in a slurry of information that was too big to comprehend. Every new feeling shoved inside him chipped at his mind’s defences in ways that Nea never had. This was him fighting something that was actually meant to be a part of him. He knew this on such a deep level that resisting wasn’t even a thought in his head.

Distantly Allen could pick up the sound of his own desperate screaming. Using what little motor control he still possessed Allen held his head in a frail attempt to comfort himself. There was no one else in this moment that Allen could think of. Only raw pain and a deluge of emotion remained.

Nea’s voice managed to break through it all in his mind. “I’ll be taking you away from these two idiots now. Humans like them who play around with things far beyond their understanding are dangerous to be around after all.” The blinding light of an Ark gate filled the room with light. Noise exploded around him but it bounced off him without registering. It was as though a thick pane of glass surrounded his ears. Everything felt far away from him.

As his body sank back into the gate Allen started to lose any grip on consciousness. The worry that had been ever present faded with it. He felt exhausted of all his energy from whatever those emotions were. Just as the darkness took him in its embrace Nea’s voice broke through his head. “What an interesting member of the family you’ll make, Allen Walker.” There was no presence of mind for Allen to feel the horror those words deserved as he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any grammatical mistakes or anything let me know! My brain sorta glosses over them sometimes haha  
> I'm gonna try to hint at what Allen is the Noah of more and his powers. Next chapter is going to be more Nea focused though


	2. In You I Take Refuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidden away with a feverish Allen, Nea contemplates their situation. Sadly, someone decides to rudely interrupt his alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took longer than I was planning! I was going to post the first chapter of my other dgm fic before this one but it didn't want to cooperate. Hopefully I'll have that wrangled in soon.  
> Also, thank you everyone who commented, left a kudos, etc! It really helped motivate me :)

Hidden away in a small Inn in a town surrounded by only nature, Nea watched over Allen’s prone figure. A thin layer of sweat covered his nephew’s body from exertion. His mind still tried to fight the inevitable of his awakening. Well, Nea supposed that Allen was too stubborn to ever give in so easily. Not that it wouldn’t make a difference in the end. The Noah memories were like an unrestrained storm as they tore into the brain.

Letting out an aggravated sigh Nea said to himself, “Why did that bastard Cross have to die on me like that? He always manages to piss me off.” His eye twitched as he remembered the debts the man had hoisted upon his former host. Despite all his hatred for the General there were too many questions left unanswered. From what Timcanpy had shown him Allen had forgotten everything. What’s more, he had gotten younger. It was like trying to put together a puzzle without most of the pieces.

Had Cross not had answers for that at least Nea could have used his magical skills. That four eyed idiot had done something strange and outside his own abilities. As best he could figure, however, their “separation” hadn’t accounted for the Noah gene. He could laugh if not for the absolute mess of it all.

There was something strange about this memory as well. It was like none of the others as far as he could tell. Allen’s inner Noah was swaddling him in a thorny embrace, like a babe in need of protection. Compared to his own, a destructive thing that had him clawing at his skin in agony, it was soft. Nea felt an urge to pull his nephew close and never let go again. The strangeness of Allen’s memory was oddly fitting.

Lacking any new information to dissect Nea could only move on to other things. Specifically how the Noah family would react to this. Like Nea they had to have felt the surge of a new memory breaking into the world. They would want to pull him away from the dreaded 14th as soon as they could, lest he “corrupt” their new brother. A smile stretched across Nea’s lips as he swore to keep his dearest friend by his side.

What a family reunion they’d be having. If Mana had any real sanity left Nea would have liked to share one last tender moment before the end. Fate and that detestable God were not so kind as to give any Noah such a merciful gift though. They would forever seek to destroy them for being in the way. Should Nea succeed he would put an end to their farce. His brother would be freed at long last.

Keeping Allen far away from this whole affair was very important. The attachment he’d formed with Mana could turn into a crushing weight when the truth was revealed. Those bonds of father and son were already so entangled with tragedy; Nea wouldn’t let another disaster play out. Mana’s insanity could drag them all down if left unchecked.

From what Timcanpy had shown of Allen’s time as Red, his brother had been attached at the hip with him. Nea knew that he’d forgotten it all just by the way he treated his nephew. That didn’t mean that Mana wasn’t drawn to him, oh no. Even when not a wisp of Nea’s presence had been visible the Earl had targeted Allen. Drawn like a moth to a flame, they circled each other. Now under the calming lull of the Noah memory inside Allen Mana would chase him wholeheartedly.

Then there was the other Noah to consider. Road and Joyd seemed to have the strongest bond with Allen of the family. While the others weren’t as close, they all appeared interested when interacting with him. Being a true part of the family could only grow their connection. It made Nea sick just thinking about it. The need to keep Allen close and out of their grubby hands echoed from his own Noah.

Wasn’t keeping Allen by his side the best way to make sure he was safe? Those disgusting roaches that scuttled about the Order were still searching for Allen. Nea had seen how easily they had hurt their beloved comrade. All throughout the past Timcanpy had shown Nea there had been pain. His nephew’s past was a constant spiral of suffering. Taking him away from the world that was so ready to tear him apart could only be a kindness.

Tension had built to a boiling point in Nea’s body and he forced himself to release it. In an attempt to calm down he scouted closer to the bed. A new bead of blood pooled along Allen’s stigmata that Nea wiped away. Unconsciously he pushed into the contact. Warmth bloomed in Nea’s chest. Seeing his dearest friend like this, utterly peaceful, was something he’d truly missed.

His senses registered the Noah memory shift from it’s dormant state and Nea braced for another wave of pain. More blood flowed down from Allen’s forehead as he became restless. The once lax expression of sleep twisted in pain. That’s when the screaming started, scratching Allen’s throat raw. It was hard not to wince at the sheer volume of his screams.

As the screams faded out Nea felt a new presence join them. Annoyed and reluctant to leave Allen’s side Nea turns to face the intruder. Standing before him is the Demon Eye, expression a mask of indifference. Rage so obviously simmers behind the facade but Nea finds it as threatening as a wet kitten.

His smile is packed full of malice as he says, “Didn’t know they’d let you come alone to see me kid.” The twitch of annoyance from Wisely’s reincarnation is so sweet. “You’d think with how easily I killed you last time you would all be a bit more careful.” Bloodlust oozes off Nea in waves, making the air thick with it.

Only when Allen’s scream rise back up does he stop. Nea is so tempted to return to his side to comfort him. The possibility of an attack is what holds him back. Wisely would be more than happy to slit his throat and take Allen away for good; or at least attempt to. There was no way Nea would give him that kind of opening.

“Would it kill you to be nicer, dearest 14th? I’m here to give you some friendly advice after all.” The moniker has Nea gnashing his teeth. He knows that smug bastard is enjoying himself. What an asshole.

Tilting his head Wisely says, “Like you’re one to talk. You really hold the title of world's biggest asshole.” Of course the little creep was reading his mind. Even in his new life Wisely refused to learn what privacy means.

Moving closer to the other Noah, Nea glares down with cold eyes. “Cut this bullshit and tell me why you’re really here.”

“We won’t let you keep him from us.” The brat dares to step closer to Allen and Nea watches him like a hawk for a single misstep. “You can’t hide no matter how hard you try. Someday soon we’ll bring our brother home, where he belongs.”

Something in Nea snaps. Anger grips his heart like a vice. Unwilling and unable to hold back, he shoots towards Wisely. His hand wraps around the bastard's neck. Blood drips from where his fingernails bite into WIsely’s skin as Nea squeezes his windpipe. The choked panic gives him no satisfaction. Painting the walls red with his blood is what he needs now.

His grip tightens, drawing a wheeze from the pathetic Noah. “He’s mine. Allen is mine.” Nea says with unhinged glee. “You can never take him from me. I’ll kill every single one of you if you try.”

It’s only when a burst of stabbing pain sweeps over Nea’s mind that he returns to reality. He let’s go reluctantly, Wisely falling at his feet. Such a shame he couldn’t kill him, but Nea is patient. Now is not the right time to crush Wisely beneath his foot. Later he’ll make sure to make his end painful.

Between satisfying coughing fits Wisely manages to bite out, “Ru-Road said to, guh, give you a warning for old t-times sake.” The venom behind the glare he gives Nea is almost impressive. “Shouldn’t have listened to her. You deserve to watch as your world crumbles around you and you fail.” It makes him laugh, the thought that Nea would lose to the likes of him.

Wisely’s face twists up in amusement. Nea keeps himself in check as he moves towards Allen. Fighting this close to Allen could only end in disaster. Even as the rat bastard patted his nephew’s head he held back. Truly, his restraint was worthy of the highest praise.

“I can’t wait to see what our new brother is capable of. He was already such an interesting human...” The little shit was lost in his own mind as he brushed hair off Allen’s forehead. It’s a herculean effort on Nea’s behalf to stay his hand. Perhaps killing him was worth the risk after all?

However, what Wisley said next stopped him dead in his tracks. “I do wonder why the Earl is already so attached to Allen?” What? No, this can’t possibly be happening; it’s too early. “I knew that you’d have answers. There’s something slipping just outside my reach, no matter how hard I search.”

Desperately Nea snaps his mind shut to leave only unrelated drivel in its wake. He needs to throw the Demon Eye Noah off his scent. Now. “Why don’t you ask Mana yourself?” The wince he gets is a good sign. Raising his voice and stepping into Wisley’s space Nea tells him, “Now get out of my sight.”

Gold meets gold as they assess each other for weakness. Finding nothing, Wisley moves to finally leave them be. With every step Nea feels better. On the threshold of the door, however, he turns back. Body going tense Nea prepares for whatever the creep plans to throw his way next.

“Before I go, you might want to find a new hiding place. There are some Akuma out there who aren’t very good a t playing nice.” An Explosion rocks the building, punctuating his statement. The string of curses that Nea lets out would have a sailor blushing. “Hope you enjoy yourself 14th!” His smug face watches on as Nea fumbles for their things. The Ark gate behind him swallows Wisely up but Nea pays it no mind.

Screams fill the air in a terrible crescendo of horror. With Allen out of commision Nea can only run. Scooping up his struggling nephew Nea makes sure Tim grabs their luggage. Ignoring the town below he calls up his own gate and the three disappear from sight. The humans left behind in that remote town are mowed down with mercy. Chaos creeps around every corner and the scent of blood blankets the air in a red mist. No one will discover the scene of pure carnage until weeks later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing for Wisely and Nea was so fun! I'm still kinda unsure on my characterize of them. Still, I had to put Wisely in early. He's just so cool!  
> Next chapter we'll get some actually cognizant Allen haha


End file.
